


inevitable

by mythicbeast



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicbeast/pseuds/mythicbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic bliss or something like it. Spoiler-free.</p><p>“My therapist thinks dating you is a bad idea.” “Is that what we’re doing, then? Dating?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	inevitable

“My therapist,” John says one night, after blisteringly desperate, adrenaline-fueled sex that’s left him aching in all the good ways, “thinks dating you is a bad idea.” 

Sherlock blinks at him once, twice, with the disjointed, gob-smacked look John’s come to associate with a really fantastic snog. Or just Sherlock finding yet another facet of human irrationality utterly obtuse. Whatever the cause, it never fails to elicit the soft, warm contentment in his chest.

“Is that what we’re doing, then? Dating?” Sherlock lets the word become a sentence all its own, dripping disdain that speaks more than a treatise on the ridiculousness of society’s need to compartmentalize interpersonal relationships ever could. “I was under the impression we were already past that stage and well on our way to a long-term, exclusive, decidedly  _not_  platonic homosexual partnership.” 

John feels like he should be picking his jaw off the floor, but this is a typical Sherlock-induced feeling, so he doesn’t pay it much mind. “I’m sorry,” he says, at last, “But you’ll have to walk me through the part where I actually agreed to any of this.” 

Sherlock flings an arm across John’s chest, heaving a sigh; partly for dramatic effect, partly because (as John has long suspected) he just enjoys invading anything that resembles John’s personal space. “ _Details._  You haven’t thrown me out of bed or,” he adds shrewdly, pleased to have latched onto an inconsequential personal detail, “gotten out of it to express your disgust at the presumption. Which would be a waste of theatricality, by the way, since it’s  _your_  bed, and if you’re not here, it’s going to be easier for me to fit myself into it.” 

He yawns, widely, “So essentially, you’ve already agreed to it, and I’ve merely saved you the time and effort it would have cost you to come to that deduction in your own time. Clearly the sensible thing to do is to accept it as inevitable so we can skip the boring altercations in between and simply get on with having a fantastic and fulfilling sex life.” 

“Sensible,” John echoes, slowly, realizing that ‘sensible’ on Planet Sherlock probably translates to something quite different to everyone else. Then Sherlock makes a small, discontented noise and curls around him like a bony stray, and John gives up. Sherlock has a way of making inevitability sound attractive, if only because he knows Sherlock is as inevitable as a force of nature. You might be able to guess at its general area of effect, and the direction it’s going in, but anything more than that is beyond the ability of man to predict.

“I can live with that.” 

Surprisingly, he realizes, he can. 

 

 _  
  
(“I’ve changed my mind,” Sherlock says, later, much later, when John’s still too out of breath to even form words. “Forget the long-term. I’m thinking of revising it to… a  _lifetime_.” He looks up with half-lidded eyes, deceptively calm, as though how John reacts to what he’s (not) saying doesn’t make much of a difference either way.    
_

_John knows better than that, and doesn’t answer immediately. Sherlock wouldn’t be satisfied by an automatic response. He’d be more gratified if John thought about it first. Finally, he shrugs, smiles, and tugs Sherlock closer so he can press a kiss to the curve of his shoulder._

 _“I can live with that too.”)_


End file.
